Vampire Demigod: Best Friends Forever
by SpecialGirlz
Summary: Jade, a normal 14 year old, well sorta, she is have vampire and doesn't even know. Her Friend, Daniela is also a no so normal girl, she is a demigod, who helped defeat Konus. Will they find out each other's secret, read and find out.


**A/N - does this means Author's Note or another Note? Well, the Paragraphs without _POV are Jade's POV.**

In grade 1, I never knew I was a vampire. Actually... Half-Vampire. I was living a simple life, a great life. Going to school, laughing with my friends, even eating garlic... I know that vampires don't like garlic, pumpkins, and the sun, but I like garlic, pumpkins (especially pumpkin pie), but not so much the sun. The sun gives me terrible sun burns and headaches. Deadly ones. Well, in Kindergarten, I still never knew that I was Half-Vampire.

Daniela POV

I finally made my choice, I will run away, I HAD ENOUGH, my dad believes that I don't exist and cares more about my brother than ME. At night, I packed my silver arrow necklace; I had the necklace ever since I was born. When I went through the door, I saw my first monster, but I had nothing to defeat it, but my arrow necklace turned into a bow and arrow. I tried it and accidently hit the monster in the eye, and it turned into dust. Behind the dust was three people, two looked older, and one looked about my age. They asked if I wanted to join them, I said "YES"! They took me to a Camp, and I started to glow Silver, and a moon with and arrow glowed on top of my head, even though I was 6, I was smart as a 12 year old, I was the daughter of Artemis. Then the police came with a big "S" on it, "Oh NO! My dad is here!"

In Grade 2, I met my friend, Daniela. She of course, was my BFF! Yet, I still didn't know that I was a Half-Vampire. And it was summer. The deadly sun was burning me! Making me hotter and hotter. Summer was my favourite and not favourite season. I guess you know why it's not my favourite. I like summer because it wasn't cold like winter and the sky was nice, blend in with the green grass. That's what summer is about!

Daniela POV

When I was in Grade 2, I met my BFF... Jade, I met her when I was swinging on the swings alone, I was thinking about my other family, the family who loved me, rather than my real one. Then a girl with black hair like mine came and sat right beside me, and that how we met. We talked, laughed, and played! But she was like she was hiding something. I knew she was hiding something! Just a daughter of Artemis thing. But, she was really nice!

** 7 years later, **

I still didn't know that I was Half-Vampire! What a bummer! I didn't know my own self? I guess I wasn't thinking hard enough. *sigh* I mean, yeah I have a great life and all... But being Half-Vampire? It was like a nightmare! I was afraid of my fangs growing. I kept on biting people! I almost bite Daniela! But yet, I still didn't know that I was Half-Vampire. I tried to control myself. I tried to do calming yoga! I was out of control; I was like a hungry hound ready to eat anything. Well, to suck blood. I had to be careful.

Daniela POV

Something strange was going on with Jade, she almost bite me, twice! I was always fingering my necklace just incise she bite me but if I took out my bow she might find out I am demigod, which I didn't want her finding out. I can't wait until next month, I am going to Camp-Half Blood again, and I have 6 beads on my Camp necklace.

1 month later,

I felt something in my mouth. My fangs were growing in! This meant only one thing... What had fangs and wants to suck blood? A vampire. But how can I be a vampire?! I don't have a cape, and I don't sleep in a coffin? I wasn't old. And I was sure I wouldn't turn into Dracula! I have to call Daniela, like now! I told her the truth. She couldn't believe her ears. I need some fresh air. Pronto. 'Cause I was shocked too! Then I saw Daniela. I saw her fight with a real monster! I thought monsters were in fairytales! I guess not. I was too shocked! My mouth was hanging in "what?" If vampires are real, I guess monsters are too. I was wrong. Totally wrong. She had a bow and Arrow that just came out of her necklace, and had perfect aim. Daniela turned to see me standing there and said, "Oh, Man, it is going to be a long trip to camp." Whatever it means. She took her time explaining what she is. I asked her, "I'm a type of monster. Will you kill me?" Daniela said, "Oh Jade, why do you have to ask. I only defeat Greek monsters. Relax! Anyway, you are my BFF!" I said, "Thanks." We hugged. I tried not to bite her when we hugged. 'Cause she's my BFF!

Daniela POV

Yes, finally, the day has come, time to go to Camp Half-Blood, for all those people who doesn't know what Camp Half-Blood ( A/N: How could You not.), it is a place where Demigods, like me go to. Have you ever noticed that Jade has Fangs, like she is a VAMPIRE! Right when I said Vampire, Jade called me, she told me her discovery, I couldn't believe it, and I cut the line and left for Camp Half-Blood. I saw a Hellhound messing with tourists, I naturally fingered my necklace and it turned into a bow and arrow, I aimed for the eye, the arrow hit the eye, and the monster turned into dust, I turned and there she was, Jade, standing there with her mouth hanging open, "Oh man, this going to be a long trip to camp." Jade asked me, "I'm a type of monster. Will you kill me?" I said, "Oh Jade, why do you have to ask. I only defeat monsters that try to kill other and me so try not to kill me. Relax! Anyway, you are my BFF, and you are coming to camp with Me." she said "Thanks." and we hugged, she tried not to bite me.

Later, I asked Daniela, "Where're we going?" She said, "We are going to Camp Half-Blood. It's where all demigods go to." I just mumbled, "Oh. Okay." It's took a while. Daniela called a taxi. I gave her "How are you going to pay for this?" look. But, I saw the driver give Daniela a wink. Like they know each other. Weird. But I manage to run away.

Daniela POV

We had at least had 400 kilometers to camp, so I asked the driver if he can take us to the New York Cab Station, Jade looked at me with How-Are-You-Going-To Pay- For- That face, I told her it was fine, giving the driver a wink. I pulled out my iPod, my friend's brother tricked it out to make sure it doesn't attract monsters, and started to research vampires, I have 3g ( Tyson did that for me.) I asked about when she blacked out when went to someplace weird, I asked if there were twelve year olds around, she said yes, did someone say a weird incantation, yes, did you get a crimson invite to go to Paris, and on it said something not to tell anyone. She said YES, I said to her that place was where vampire are well I done know how to say it, um... go to their true form, but you blacked out because you weren't full vampire, only half. She asked how I knew about that, I simply said that I texted my other friend Annabeth, she looked at some notes and texted back.

She asked me what I didn't, I want to answer, Are you really demigod, which god or goddess are you the daughter of, did you defeat a hydra, hellhounds. I almost panicked because if anyone says the monsters name, it might just pop out all nowhere. I replied, Yes, I am a demigod, I am the Daughter of Artemis, yes I defeated them, please don't say that near me or else it will pop out of nowhere, and we are here.

You may think its cool and all to be a vampire. But it's not when you're out of control. I mean, I have a demigod friend, I am a vampire, I have a great life, but I'm creeping myself out! That's the truth! I told Daniela that I was creeping myself out! She said, "Don't be! You are you! Relax!" Then we hugged. I didn't bite her 'because she's my friend and she helped me. Now, it's time for me to help her! Well, when she needs help anyways! We played. We laughed. All day long! Until one moment... A cape just tied around me! I was scared. So was Daniela. I said, "I thought I was only half-Vampire! Am I turning into a real, full vampire?!" Daniela just shrugged. I ran inside my big but small house. I asked my parents "Are you vampires?" They looked at each other. They looked worried. My dad said, "Yes." My mom said, "We were going to tell you when you were older. But I see that your cape has come in!" I said, "Then, where are your fangs?" They looked at each other again. My dad said, "We magically hid them." Then all of a sudden, their fangs appeared. I was scared. Really scared. I called Daniela up to my room. Away from my parents so they couldn't tell anymore stuff. When I open the door to my room, I was expecting a bed to plop down on my bed. Instead, there was a coffin. I was out of my mind. Who put that there? Or how did that come in here? And where was my comfy bed? Daniela was blank. She was frozen. I snapped like she was hypnotized. She came back. I said, "You might want to cover your ears." Then I yelled, "MOM! DAD!" They came up as fast as they could. At the same time, Daniela un-covered her ears. Mom said, "What's the matter sweetie?" I said, "Where is my bed?! Why is there a coffin?" Dad said, "We put it there." I said, "Why couldn't I just have my own regular bed? I bet a coffin is way more uncomfortable. Right Daniela?" Daniela nodded in agreement. But my mom just said, "You becoming a full vampire. So you need to know how it feels to be a vampire." I was so mad that I turned into a bat.

Daniela POV

We finally made it to the New York, where Camp Half Blood is, I pulled out a golden drachma, and dropped it into the pool of gray paint and it disappeared, and all of the sudden a gray taxi just appeared. We got into the taxi and I turned to talk to Jade but she was, GONE, the ride was CRAZY. When I finally got to the Camp, I rushed to my Cabin; the cabins were a rectangle shape instead of a U. My cabin has silver curtains and a moon shape above the door, I went inside and I created a rainbow by creating a light bowl and water board, putting the water under the light, I pulled another drachma, and said "O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, show me Jade, where she was." I dropped the water and made the light ball disappear, I saw her in her room it had a COFFIN, then she asked if a coffin was uncomfortable, I nodded yes. Then she turned into a BAT.

Later,

I squeaked, "Ah! I'm a bat! Help! Daniela tried to grab me but I was too high. Daniela said, "Fly down!" But I was out of control. I was so scared that I almost dropped. Well, I dropped. Good thing Daniela cached me. She was my lifesaver. I manage to squeak, "Thank you so much Daniela! You saved my life!" " You know I am not here, I am an image." she whispered. "What?" I said. But...But how did you save me?" "Iris must be getting better" she muttered. I had no idea what she means. But she was in a picture! And there was a boy next to her. "He asked something about a vampire. Then they disappeared. Who was that boy? Where did they go? Was I out of my mind? I must be. I didn't even say good-bye to Daniela. She was gone super fast.

Daniela POV

I told her to fly down, and she was out of control, she looked scared, then she fell and I caught her. How could I catch her if I am an image? Wow, Iris is getting better each message, or is it Hermes. I heard a familiar male voice, it was Percy, he just wanted to say hi, he look at the Image and asked, " Is your friend, a vampire?", I sighed and said "YES", waving my hand over the image to cancel the connection. I went out of my Cabin, which was lonely; my half-brother was on a quest for the Triforce. I put on my armour and put my arrows on my back, and headed to the Mess Hall for Dinner, we had Bar-B-Q , Fruit, and any type of drink we want, I headed to the fire, I offered a quarter of my food to my mom, Artemis, and the other quarter to Hestia, who was mending the hearth. She smiled, and went back to sit at my table which was lonely, Percy and I were the only ones who sat alone at their tables, we weren't allowed to sit with other or else the gods will be mad, never good.

I was frozen. I was curious. She never told me that she had to go somewhere. I mean, where is that place? What is that place? Is it a place for Greek Gods' kids going to like Daniela? I mean, that's my guess. I mean, she is from Greece. And I'm from Transylvania. Well my grandma is. It a place where Dracula and other vampires live. Wait, I never had this book ever, I looked at the cover, it said "VAMPIRE HANDBOOK FOR NEW VAMPIRES" It just like appeared out of nowhere. There's nothing to do then read it. When I opened it to the first chapter, I read: "Every vampire turns into a full vampire slowly. Time to time." _That's what happened to me. _I thought. I flip the page. It said: "All vampires come from Transylvania." _Grandma. She from there._ I thought once more.I flip once more. I got so into the book. It was so interesting. I got to call Daniela. I called her. She didn't answer. "Probably busy." I said. 

Daniela POV

In the Afternoon of the next day, I went to the archery selection, which it my favorite place, because my mom [Artemis] has a bow and arrow and her main weapon, I always get a bulls eye, but I was worried about Jade, next up is swimming and my second favorite actively, I think I like it because I helped Poseidon find Percy, and keep tabs on him, then he gave me a power to swim underwater with needing air, and he allowed me to control water, I, already can control light, it is called: Photokinesis, is the mental and or physical ability to control light. To the greater extent, I could make myself invisible, concentrate light particles into lasers, and manipulate anypart of the light spectrum (ultraviolet, infrared etc.). That how I can make rainbows myself. With Photokinesis, I can: Create illusions, can be used to create light shields/force field, project healing energies (different from Vita kinesis), blast of lights to impale or blind enemies for some time or maybe forever, create a ball or shape of light to blast, could group together photons into a powerful solid blast, could allow to direct more light waves towards my eyes, enhancing my vision at night. With Hydro kinesis, I can breathe underwater, and control a little bit of water. So back to swimming part, I take the activity with Percy and Annabeth, we all take our take activities together, Percy has Hydro kinesis [son of Poseidon], Annabeth is smart [ daughter of Athena]. We had to keep our heads underneath water for 2 minutes, and over, and over, again. Then we have free time. I also forgot I have ADHD, and Dyslexia [Hard Wired to Ancient Greek, not English.]

Of course she's busy! I totally forgot! She's fighting a monster! I was going outside until I forgot my book. I ran back inside to grab my book. I remembered that I put it on my desk. When I went to grab it. It wasn't there. Instead, there was a frosted cup with red liquid in it. The liquid was blood. BLOOD! You know ME LOVE blood! I am a vampire. Beside the cup, there was a note from my dad, he said it was Sanga! A substitute for blood. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't! But I checked the note to make sure it was safe. On the back it said, "DO NOT DRINK! Only give three drops on person's lips to be alive. Only put if you bite someone by accident." So I saved it in a jar. I wanted to test it out, but... I think I'll get into trouble. Anyways, at that moment, the doorbell rang. It was Daniela and her friends. I bit Daniela by mistake. Because it was too sunny and the sun drives me crazy! Her friend wanted to kill me so badly. But the boy I saw before stopped her. He ran inside and saw the jar. He read the note, grabbed it but before he put three drops, my parents came inside. Mom saw the saga. She said, "You bit someone didn't you?" I nodded. She continued, "Bob, we'll have dinner tonight. Dad (Bob) said, "What's for dinner?" Mom said, "The demigods" Planning to drink Daniela's friends too.

Daniela POV

I couldn't call Jade, and she can call me because... there is a problem, vampires are trying to drink demigod blood, and we can't contact anyone we know that is a vampire, I can't believe there are so many demigods with vampire friends. Even Annabeth has one, today was the last day of camp, I had to make the beads, I put a vampire in the middle, and about 150 dots to represent the number of demigod who has vampire friends, Annabeth, and Percy helped me. After I gave the bead, we had to clean our cabins, and leave, but I had to stay and help. When I was done, I got on my full brown Pegasus, yes full brown. Behind me, was Percy and Annabeth, my mom was underneath me, she was hunting. We flew to Jade's house, it was super sunny, we went and rang the doorbell, you may be wondering why we to her house, so we can go put on the magical charm the son of the Hecate kids gave to us. Then all of the sudden, everything went blank...

Annabeth POV

I so want to kill her, oh no my fatal flaw is kicking in. Percy put his hand on me, I just remember the charm, when was looking at Daniela lifeless body, I snuck up behind her and tied the charm around her neck, I never knew it would knock her out, Percy and I went inside the house, where we saw a jar filled with something red, it has a note attached to it, "DO NOT DRINK! Only give three drops on person's lips to be alive. Only put if you bite someone by accident." I think we found out what we need, let's get the dropper, I turned to see Jades parent standing by the door, " What are you doing with that," he smirked, " I presume that Jade has bitten someone, and that someone is your friend, DEMIGOD, Bob, I think we have a dinner." Jade's mom licked her lips.

"NO!" I yelled. Screaming at my parents. "You CANNOT take my friends for dinner!" Dad said, "Oh! That's sweet! Now get'em!" I yelled "STOP!" I got the Sanga! From Percy's hand and put three drops on Daniela's lips. I saved her! That the help she needed! I played her back! "Now, for you two." I said to my parents. They looked worried. I pushed them out of the house into the sun. Locked the door and watched them melt through the window." See how you like that!" I said. Even I had no family, I still saved my friends.

Percy POV

No, I screamed in unison with Jade and Annabeth, and Jade continued, "You CANNOT take my friends for dinner!" Annabeth and I looked at her with a since-when-we-were-friends face. Jade took the jar full of now I know Sanga! She went into the living room, and she put 3 drops of blood into her mouth, she started to wake up, but she still has the bite mark, so I put my hand in the vase water, and touched her and her wound disappeared. Daniela thanked both of us, then Jades pushed us outside of the house, she said it was family matters. Then 5 minutes of waiting she pushed her parents outside, where they melt but only their skeleton remains, I pulled out Riptide, Annabeth pulled out her knife, and Daniela aimed her arrow, Daniela always goes first in our plan, she shoots the arrow, then we started to slash away but it didn't work. Daniela had an idea, she winked at us to close our eyes, we did, I knew she was going to blind them, she did. I figured, time to get a little wet, I ran to the nearest pond, I made the water go up into the air, and aimed it at the parents. They got hit by the water and Annabeth made the final slash of Jade's parents, and Jade never knew about that, vampires melt when touched by water. We got to tell Nico the make sure they go to the Fields of Punishment, everyone nodded, what can happen now...


End file.
